Blinded by Love
by Sadie Kane Black
Summary: Leo está enamorado de su mejor amiga, mientras que Piper está ciega de amor por Jason. O al menos eso es lo que cree Leo, hasta que la hija de Afrodita le hace ver que el ciego en toda esta historia, no es otro que él mismo. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan, por mucho que me gustaría que me regalen un Leo Valdez. La portada, as always, es de Viria.

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".

* * *

_So open your eyes and see_

_The way our horizons meet_

_(Así que abre tus ojos y ve la forma en la que nuestros horizontes se encuentran)_

All of the stars – Ed Sheeran.

**Blinded by Love**

Una sonrisa divertida surcaba los labios de Leo mientras observaba a Piper cantar _Blinded by Love, _de los Rolling Stones, acompañando la música que invadía el lugar.

Se encontraban solos en el Bunker 9. Leo, trabajando incansablemente en el casi terminado Argo II; Piper, huyendo de Jason y haciéndole compañía a su mejor amigo.

Las primeras notas de _She's a rainbow _invadieron la estancia, anunciando el cambio de canción. Leo tarareó un par de estrofas, sacándole una carcajada a Piper por su falta de afinación. El muchacho, mientras terminaba de instalar su mando Wii al timón, no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas ante la dulce sonrisa que su amiga le dedicaba.

—¿De dónde salió el gusto por los Rolling? —preguntó Piper, acercándose a él para admirar su trabajo.

—Mi madre. Siempre los escuchaba en su taller —contestó Leo, sin despegar la vista del timón, pero plenamente consciente de la cercanía de la muchacha.

—Oh —exclamó Piper en entendimiento, sin saber muy bien que agregar. Guardó silencio, fijando su mirada multicolor en el techo abierto del Bunker 9, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras Leo seguía ajustando tuercas y tornillos, también perdido en los suyos propios.

El chico la miró de refilón un par de veces, pero la hija de Afrodita no se dio por aludida. El muchacho siguió con su trabajo mientras interiormente se cuestionaba porqué se sentía como se sentía. Piper era una chica bonita, inteligente y poderosa, para que negarlo, pero también era su amiga, su mejor amiga. E incluso con los recuerdos que Hera había modificado en su memoria, sabía que lo había sido desde su llegada a la Escuela de la Salvajería. Pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso cuando Piper se acercaba a él, que sus manos le sudaran cuando le sonreía, que su cerebro se desconectara cuando le hablaba.

Lo que más le dolía a Leo de toda la situación, era el hecho de ser plenamente consciente de que nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella. Había sido rechazado y humillando infinidad de veces por chicas bonitas de las cuales se había enamorado (un claro ejemplo era Quione, la princesa de la nieve que había conocido en su última misión), pero jamás se había sentido tan mal como cuando pensaba en Piper en esa posición.

Puede que ella lo hiciera con más delicadeza, en consideración a su amistad, pero dolería de todas formas. Porque la hija de Afrodita, a pesar de todo, seguía ciega de amor por su mejor amigo Jason. Tan ciega de amor como él lo estaba por ella.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Leo al escuchar los sollozos, fue sacar un martillo gigante de su cinturón de herramientas. Y no es que estuviera loco, simplemente era precavido. Cuando eres un semidiós y las porristas se transforman en vampiros come hombres, las profesoras en demonios enviados por Hades y las niñeras en diosas que pretendían asesinarte, uno podría esperarse cualquier cosa de un simple llanto.

Pero en cuanto vio el origen de este, los brazos se le ablandaron tanto que dejó caer el martillo sin más.

—Ey, reina de belleza, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Leo acercándose con cautela a su amiga. Piper intentó disimular las lágrimas mientras el hijo de Hefesto tomaba asiento junto a ella, pero otro sollozo ahogado escapó de su garganta, dejándola en evidencia.

—Nada… Solo, solo… —la chica intentó justificarse, pero la mirada preocupada que Leo le dirigía no hacía más que aumentar su angustia.

Él nunca había sido bueno con las personas. La única vez que había hablado con su padre, este le había dicho que tanto él como sus hijos se entendían más con las máquinas que con los humanos. Pero eso no evitó que se acercara a ella y tomara sus manos entre las suyas, en un intento de calmarla.

—¿Qué sucedió, Pips? —preguntó con el corazón oprimido por verla así.

—Es un idiota. Yo soy una idiota. Y, y… oh, dioses, soy tan… —trató de explicarse Piper, pero Leo no necesitó más. Cuidando sus acciones para no empeorar la situación, la abrazó permitiéndole que llorar tranquilamente sobre su camisa.

—¿Puedes creer que esté llorando por una tontería como esta? —preguntó Piper después de un tiempo, más calmada, pero sin separar su rostro del hombro de su amigo.

—A veces el amor duele más de lo que nos esperábamos, Pips —dijo Leo en respuesta, mirando sus manos entrelazadas, tratando de controlar el cosquilleo que le producía su cercanía.

Piper esbozó una sonrisa triste que el muchacho no fue capaz de apreciar, antes de separarse un poco de él, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias —susurró la chica— Realmente no sé qué haría sin ti, _fireboy_.

Ante sus palabras, Leo tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla allí mismo. En lugar de eso, limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas de su amiga, antes de responder:

—Es bueno saberlo, reina de belleza. Porque a veces puedo ser inaguantable y no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

Piper soltó una risa tonta antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de su mejor amigo.

—Gracias —dijo por última vez, antes de marcharse en dirección a su cabaña. Pero Leo ni siquiera escuchó sus palabras, ya que se encontraba en el séptimo cielo con una mano en su mejilla y una boba sonrisa surcándole el rostro.

* * *

—Deberías decírselo —la voz de Jason sacó a Leo de su ensoñación. El latino desvió su vista de Piper, quien leía algo bajo uno de los árboles del campamento a unos metros de ellos, hacia Jason, quien lo miraba con seriedad.

—¿Decirle qué a quién? —replicó Leo con confusión.

—A Piper —respondió Jason, causando un sonrojo en su amigo— Que te gusta.

—A mí no me gusta Piper —balbuceó Leo en su defensa— ¿De… de donde sacaste eso?

—De la forma en que la miras —dijo el hijo de Júpiter con tranquilidad—. Y en la forma que ella te mira a ti.

—¿Qué ella qué? —el hijo de Hefesto estaba realmente confundido ¿Por qué Jason le venía con ese cuento? ¿Y por qué no lucía enfadado porque le gustara la chica, quién según los recuerdos producidos por la niebla, era su novia?

—Ella te quiere —afirmó el rubio—, y ustedes se merecen ser felices —Leo estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Jason no lo dejó hablar—. Déjame seguir —el tono ligeramente autoritario de su amigo hizo que Leo se tragara sus palabras—. Hera jugó con nuestras mentes no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero lo hizo. No sé qué se trae entre manos, pero todos sabemos que fue una crueldad hacerme olvidar a Reyna hasta después de la misión. Y no lo digo por mí, sino por Piper. La herí de formas que me hacen querer saltar al Gran Cañón, pero no puedo remediarlo, ni hacer nada al respecto. Pero tú si pudiste. Y créeme cuando te digo que no fui el único en notar que ella solo sonríe cuando tú estás, que parece olvidarse del mundo cuando está contigo. Justo como te pasa a ti. Eres mi mejor amigo, y que esté enamorado de Reyna no quiere decir que no quiera a Piper. Y si tú la haces feliz, no voy a dejar que te sigas mortificando por culpa de Hera, la niebla o quién sea.

Leo no sabía que decir ante el discurso de Jason. Por meses, a pesar de su amistad, había sentido la terrible necesidad de pegarle un puñetazo por hacer sufrir a Piper, aun sabiendo que no había sido culpa de Jason que Hera se hubiera llevado los recuerdos sobre Reyna, su verdadera novia, que debía estar esperándolo en el Campamento Júpiter. Por meses había anhelado que Piper olvidara a Jason, que Afrodita se apiadara de él e hiciera que la chica lo viera como veía a su amigo. Como él la veía a ella.

Pero ahora, cuando el rubio venía a decirle que todos sus deseos se habían hecho realidad, no podía parar de pensar en que si eso no era imaginación de su amigo u otro truco de los dioses para hacer su vida aún más miserable.

—Si no me crees, habla con ella —dijo Jason, adivinando sus pensamientos— Pero no la dejes ir. Piper es maravillosa y si no fuera por Reyna… —no terminó la frase, pero su significado quedó flotando en el aire, junto a todos los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en la cabeza de Leo.

Jason finalmente se levantó de las raíces del árbol en el que habían estado sentados, dispuesto a darle un tiempo a solas a su amigo para que pudiera pensar en todo lo que le había dicho.

Le dirigió una última mirada tanto a él como a Piper, rogándole a los dioses que sus amigos no fueran tan ciegos como para no hacerle caso.

* * *

Leo caminó en dirección al Bunker 9, donde sabía que la encontraría. Partirían en la mañana siguiente rumbo al Campamento Júpiter por lo que, después de la cena, Piper había ido a dejar su mochila con algunas cosas que necesitaría para el viaje en el flamante Argo II.

Leo subió la rampa que servía de conexión entre el barco y el suelo, mirando las estrellas que se dejaban ver en esa parte abierta de la cueva, como buscando en ellas el valor suficiente para hacer lo que, con tanta insistencia por parte de Jason y la cabaña 10, había venido a hacer.

Encontró a Piper en la cubierta, también admirando las estrellas, perdida en sus pensamientos. Por unos segundos Leo se quedó prendado en su imagen, hasta que la chica notó su presencia y le sacó de su ensoñación sonriéndole cálidamente.

—Es una linda vista ¿no? —preguntó con nerviosismo, mientras limpiaba sus manos en sus gastados pantalones.

—Lo es —respondió Piper, clavando su mirada de nuevo en el cielo.

Leo se acercó con lentitud hacia su amiga, sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar, o qué decir.

—Hey, Pips —la llamó en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Piper, como recordando su presencia, se viró hacia él con curiosidad— Yo… yo tengo que… Quiero decir… —las palabras se le trababan en la garganta, y la mirada confundida de Piper no era que lo estuviera ayudando a crear oraciones coherentes.

—Leo —interrumpió la chica su tartamudeo— Se te está incendiando la nariz —agregó intentando contener las carcajadas. Con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza, el chico se apresuró a extinguir la pequeña llamita que se había creado en su nariz, producto de su nerviosismo.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que la hija de Afrodita fue capaz de controlar su risa, minutos que hacían dudar cada vez más a Leo. Cuando finalmente se calmó, Piper preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

El chico abrió la boca y por un segundo temió haberse quedado sin voz. Al menos, hasta que una valentía salida de quién sabe dónde, lo impulsó a jugarse todo por el todo.

—Me gustas —le soltó—. Me gustas desde… ni siquiera puedo recordar desde cuándo. Y no estoy loco ni nada, lo juro. Bueno, tal vez sí, un poco, pero no con esto. Y sé que estas enamorada de Jason, y que yo jamás tendré una oportunidad, algo lógico y totalmente comprensible, pero…

—Leo —lo interrumpió Piper, con un susurro.

Al ver su cara de confusión e incredulidad, Leo sintió como si le clavaran miles de dagas en el pecho. Se detuvo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que ya sabía que eso pasaría. Pero le dolía, le dolía tanto que ni toda la anticipación al rechazo habría sido suficiente para prepararlo.

—Tienes razón. Solo olvídalo ¿sí? —le dijo evitando su mirada, antes de hacer el amago de marcharse del barco y esconderse bajo una piedra por el resto de su vida. Pero la mano de Piper sujetando la suya le impidió seguir su camino.

—Piper…—susurró, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—A veces eres tan ciego —suspiró Piper—. Y yo, mejor ni te cuento.

Antes de que Leo fuera capaz de decir algo en su defensa, la mano de Piper se trasladó a su camisa, aferrándose a esta y tirándola en su dirección. Los labios de la chica recibieron los suyos en un efímero beso que, poco a poco, fueron aumentando en tiempo e intensidad.

Leo, desde que había superado la etapa de _"las niñas son tontas y feas", _había coqueteado y bromeado con más de una chica bonita. Pero nunca en su corta vida, había besado a nadie. Y, en ese momento, era incapaz de hilar un solo pensamiento para explicar las miles de sensaciones que lo invadían.

Cuando finalmente se separaron en busca de aire, una sonrisa boba se extendió en su rostro mientras Piper lo miraba con dulzura, riendo ligeramente por su expresión.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? —una vez más, Piper McLean había logrado dejar sin palabras a Leo Valdez.

—Me gustas, bobo —respondió Piper, aferrando su mano para enfatizar sus palabras—. Y espero que nunca lo olvides, _fireboy_.

—Ni lo sueñes, reina de belleza —contestó Leo, antes de inclinarse sobre ella para besarla nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente partirían rumbo a una nueva, desconocida y posiblemente suicida misión para salvar al mundo. Pero en ese momento, mientras besaba a Piper bajo las estrellas, Leo se juró a sí mismo no permitir que nada ni nadie los separara nunca más. Porque ni siquiera él estaba tan ciego para no ver lo mucho que la amaba. Y lo mucho que ella lo amaba a él.

* * *

*Blinded by Love: Ciego de amor.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Antes de empezar con mi N/A súper larga, me gustaría disculparme por si encontraron a Leo y a Piper un poco OoC. Es la primera vez que trabajo con ellos, y en una situación tan anti-canon como esta, me fue difícil hacer cuadrar las personalidades originales._

_En un principio, esto iba a ser algo cortito para quitarme la idea que me estaba molestando en la cabeza mientras intentaba escribir sobre Nico di Angelo, para este mismo reto. Y, al final, terminé rozando las 2300 palabras._

_Después de Nico, Leo y Piper son mis personajes favoritos, por lo que me pareció buena idea combinarlos en esta historia. No es que me caiga mal Jason, más bien todo lo contrario, pero la pareja que hace con Piper nunca me convenció demasiado. Y, para que negarlo, siempre albergué la esperanza de que Tío Rick terminara poniendo a Leo con Piper o Hazel._

_En fin, a mí se me hizo algo raro el resultado de este fic, pero quedará en ustedes evaluar si les gustó o merezco que me lancen al Tártaro sin compañía._

_Estaré esperando sus reviews :D_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sadie._


End file.
